An Unexpected Love
by PuddingNya
Summary: You moved into 221C Baker Street, expecting to live a normal life by yourself. That is, until you met the infamous Sherlock Holmes. But you come across someone else who seems to take a particular interest in you.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting**

You had moved into 221C Baker Street, just up the stairs from Sherlock's flat. Mrs. Hudson introduced you to Sherlock one day when you were just about to walk through the door. Sometimes John was not able to help with cases, so Sherlock asked that you go instead. And that's how you began to become friends with the infamous Sherlock Holmes.

However, being the brilliant genius that he was, he gained many "arch enemies". Like his brother, Mycroft, for example, or numerous different criminals that roamed the streets. Although, there was one criminal in particular that Sherlock started to take a peculiar interest in. This man was a brilliant criminal mastermind, somehow always finding a way to toy with the detective. You first heard about him after the "Study in Pink" case. After Sherlock had come back, he talked about the case and the cabbie's employer/Sherlock's "sponsor". Later going through the cases, he learned that this man was responsible for more than just the cabbie; he was responsible for the Black Lotus as well.

One day Sherlock asked you to come to the lab with him. You walked into where Sherlock and John were investigating. You noticed that they were studying someone's shoe. All of a sudden, Molly opened the doors and walked into the room.

"Any luck?" She questioned. At that moment, a man wearing slacks and a T-shirt came walking in.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't…" He started.

"Jim! Hi! Come in! Come in!" You watched as Sherlock looked at Molly before turning to his microscope.

"Jim, this is Sherlock Holmes."

"John Watson. Hi." John stated.

"Hi."

"And, this is (F/N) (L/N)." Molly introduced as she pointed towards you. Jim looked at you and met your gaze.

"Um…hi."

He nodded his head and replied with a small "Hello", and continued to look at Sherlock. But he did not do so before giving you a wink and a smirk.

"So _you're_ Sherlock Holmes. Molly's told me all about you. You on one of your cases?"

"Jim works in I.T. upstairs. That's how we met. Office romance." Molly and Jim giggled together.

Sherlock looked at Jim and then returned to his microscope once again. He then mumbled, "Gay."

Molly's smile faded when she replied with a "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing. Um, hey." Sherlock gave Jim a smile.

"Hey." Jim wandered around and knocked over a metal dish and exclaimed, "Sorry, Sorry!" as he placed the dish back onto the table. He walked back over to Molly. "Well, I'd better be off. I'll see you at the Fox, 'bout six-ish?"

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." Molly whispered back.

Jim turned to look at Sherlock, who paid no attention to him. "It was nice meeting you."

There was a moment of silence before John added, "You too." Jim blinked awkwardly at John and turned to leave. Before he went outside, he gave you another glance and smiled.

After Jim had left, Sherlock and Molly had an argument over him being gay. Sherlock picked up the piece of paper that Jim had left under the metal dish that had his phone number on it. After Molly left, Sherlock told John to deduce the trainers, who in turn, did not suit Sherlock's standards.

After talking, Sherlock and John left the lab and asked you to meet them at the flat later. While they were gone, you decided to take the opportunity to have a look at the piece of paper. Sure enough, it had Jim's phone number on it. You turned the paper over and found something you were not expecting written on it. It read, "Hope to see you again, _(F/N)._"

_**~~Time skip brought to you by Stayin' Alive!~~**_

You walked into the dim-lit pool area with Sherlock right by your side. Sherlock walked around for a bit before shouting, "Brought you a little getting-to-know-you present. Oh, that's what it's all been for, hasn't it? All your little puzzles; making me dance – all to distract me from this."

A door opened, and out came John wearing a snugly hoodie and his hands in his pockets. "Evening." He responded. "This is a turn-up, isn't it, Sherlock?"

"John. What the hell?"

"Bet you never saw _this_ coming." John took his hands out of his pockets and lifted his arms up to reveal a bomb strapped to his chest. "What ... would you like me ... to make him say ... next?"

You gasped in shock as you shouted John's name.

"Gottle o' geer ... gottle o' geer ... gottle o' geer." John's voice cracked on the last words.

"Stop it."

"Nice touch, this: the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him." John cringed before continuing, "I can stop John Watson too. Stop his heart."

You tried to sustain the tears that were beginning to form in your eyes, but failed. "Please, just stop this!"

"Who _are _you?" Sherlock questioned.

"…" There was silence before a deep, Irish accent filled the air. "I gave you my number. I thought you might call." A man stepped out from where he was standing and exclaimed, "Is that British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket ..." Sherlock grabbed a pistol from his pocket and aimed it at the man. "...or are you just pleased to see me?"

"Both."

"Jim Moriarty. Hi!" _Moriarty. _He was the man that was responsible for the three big cases that Sherlock got involved in. But for some reason, he looked familiar.

Moriarty looked at Sherlock, seeming disappointed. He started walking around the pool. "Jim? Jim from the hospital?"

Just then you remembered who he was. _'Molly's boyfriend?'_ You pondered.

"Oh. Did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that _was_ rather the point." A laser flickered over John's chest. "Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don't like getting my hands dirty. I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see ...like you!"

While Sherlock and Moriarty were chatting, you glanced over at John. He met your gaze and you saw a terrified look in his eyes.

"People have died."  
>"That's what people <em>DO!" <em>He screamed the last word, making you jump._  
><em>"I _will_ stop you."  
>"No you won't."<br>Sherlock looked over at John. "You all right?"  
>"You can talk, Johnny-boy. Go ahead." John simply nodded at Sherlock<br>"Take it." Sherlock held out the memory stick to Moriarty.  
>" Huh? Oh! That! The missile plans!" Moriarty took the memory stick and kissed it. "Boring! I could have got them anywhere."<p>

Moriarty threw the plans in the water and suddenly John attacked him. "Sherlock, (F/N), run!"  
>"<em>Good<em>! _Very_ good."  
>" If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up."<br>" Isn't he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. But then people do get so sentimental about their pets. They're so touchingly loyal. But, _oops!_ You've rather shown your hand there, Doctor Watson."  
>A red dot appeared on Sherlock's chest as Moriarty sang, "Gotcha!" John let Moriarty out of his grasp, and the red dot once again appeared on him. Moriarty paused before adding, "Oh, and how rude of me!" Sherlock had a confused look on his face. "Hello, <em>kitten.<em>" Now you were confused. You looked over at John, who just nodded his head towards you. Moriarty rolled his eyes and turned to look at you. "Yes, I mean _you._" He grinned at you, as a blush came across your face. He walked towards you. "My, my. If I do say so myself, you look stunning tonight!" You were terrified, so terrified you could not bring yourself to move a single muscle. He took your hand and placed a light kiss on it.

"Get away from her!" Sherlock and John angrily shouted in unison.

Moriarty pouted. "Don't tell me you're already taken, _kitten._ I don't feel like sharing you…" He winked at you and walked back over to Sherlock.

Moriarty and Sherlock chatted again and Moriarty mentioned something about burning the heart out of Sherlock if he got in his way again. "Well, I'd better be off! It was so nice to have a proper chat." He turned towards you. "See you again, love!" He placed a kiss on your cheek before heading out the door.

"John, are you alright?"

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine." Sherlock stripped the jacket and vest off of John. "(F/N), are you alright?" He asked as he ran up to you.

"Yeah, I think so." You then noticed the red laser appear on John's chest, and an expression of horror crossed your face.

"Sorry, I'm soooooo changeable!" There were more lasers pointing at John and Sherlock, but none of them were pointing towards you. Moriarty laughed. "It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my _only _weakness. You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I _would _try to convince you but…everything I have to say has already crossed your mind!"

Sherlock turned and pointed his gun at the bomb and replied, "Probably my answer has crossed yours."

There was a tense buildup as everyone looked at each other. Unexpectedly, _Stayin' Alive_ started playing. You guessed it as someone's ringtone. After a couple of seconds, Moriarty grunted and asked, "Do you mind if I get that?"

"Oh no, please. You've got the rest of your life." Sherlock replied.  
>"Hello? Yes of course it is. What do you want?" He mouthed "Sorry" to Sherlock. And as if the smooth, (and you had to admit) sexy, tone of his voice was whisked away by the wind, he shouted,"Say that again! Say that again and know that if you're lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you." He held the phone away from his ear and said, "Sorry. Wrong day to die."<p>

"Oh. Did you get a better offer?"

"You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock." He turned to you, "Can't wait 'till our first date, _kitten._" You shuddered at the thought. He returned to his phone and started his way out. "So if you have what you say you have, I'll make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes." He snapped his fingers and the snipers disappeared.

Sherlock and John went back to solving cases again, as if they had forgotten about what had happened. You, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about it. He had called you _kitten. _What did that even mean? You tried your best just to let it go, but found yourself not being able to. Whenever you thought about him, it made you shudder in terror and fright. It sent a cold shiver down your spine. But for some unknown reason to you, it made you…

…_get butterflies in your stomach, f_or Moriarty Moriarty was a name that suited the man so well. It was a name, when spoken, strikes fear into the hearts of others. But _Moriarty Moriarty _was a name that you'd _never forget._


	2. An Unexpected Turn-Up

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn-Up**

About a week passed since you had last seen Moriarty. Currently you were sitting on the couch watching Sherlock and John discuss some things in the kitchen. You must have zoned out because next thing you knew, John was standing in front of you.

"Hey, (Y/N)."

"Hi John."

"Would you like to come and get something to eat with me? Sherlock says he is too busy at the moment, so he can't come."

"Sure, why not!"

You and John decided that you would go and eat at a buffet just down the street. You were happy that John asked you to go, for you loved speaking with John about the things that he had been doing with Sherlock. You were always worried about them.

Once you guys reached the buffet, you got some food and sat down.

"Enough of me babbling about, what's going on with you, (Y/N)?"

"Nothing much, other than relaxing and trying to make up for lost sleep." You replied before asking, "John, what's going on with Sherlock?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been…avoiding me lately."

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"Whenever I try to talk to him, he's always saying he's busy."

"Well, he's a busy man, (Y/N). We both know that."

"Yes, but he usually finds time to talk with me."

John looked at you. "He's just worried about you, that's all." He noted the look of confusion on your face and added, "He feels that he is responsible for what happened with Moriarty."

"But it wasn't-"

"You're right, but Sherlock doesn't think so."

You took a bite of your (Insert Food Here). "I don't like it when he avoids me, John."

"I know how you feel. But you have to understand that it's his way of telling you that he wants you to stay away from him. He believes that he causes trouble to those who he is with." You sighed in disappointment, but you knew that John was right. You spent the rest of the time chatting about random things.

When you finished eating, John told you that he needed to stop by somewhere. You and John got into a cab and soon after, arrived at your destination. John told you to wait outside the building while he went inside. You found a bench and sat down. You started thinking about the times you and Sherlock spent together.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

_You walked into 221B Baker Street and sighed as Sherlock came into the room with some tea. You sat on the couch and he took a seat next to you. After a moment of silence, Sherlock asked, "Is something bothering you?"_

_You told him not to worry about it, but he insisted. You told him that your boyfriend had cheated on you with a Valley Girl, and broke your heart. You were so in-depth in your story that you didn't realize you were crying. _

_"I'm sorry, you probably think it's stupid."_

_"No."_

_"What?" You looked at him._

_He brought his hand up to your face and wiped the tears away. "No, I don't think it's stupid. I don't like to see you hurt." You blinked and gasped as he hugged you tightly. You felt him tense up, as he wasn't used to hugging people, but you were glad he was making an exception just for you._

_**~~End of Flashback~~**_

You were so busy thinking, that you didn't see John walk back up to you.

"Wow, you're back already! Wasn't ex-" When you looked up, it wasn't John that you saw.

"Hello, _kitten._ Wasn't expecting to see you here, either." You jumped up from the bench in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I _was _coming here to pick up something, but I saw you and decided I would come and say hello. So, hello!"

"What the hell do you want with me?"

He giggled and reached his hand out to touch you, but you stepped back. He pretended to be offended and said, "Oh come on, _kitten! _Why so jumpy?"

"Don't touch me!"

He rolled his eyes and grinned. You darted your eyes to the building you were currently standing in front of and thought, _'If I can get inside that building and find John, he'll know what to do!'_ Just as you were about to make your great escape, a hand took hold of your arm, stopping you from going anywhere. "Where are you going?" He pulled on your arm and you found yourself sitting on his lap. You couldn't help but blush at the close contact. You could hear a dark laugh as Moriarty stroked your hair behind your ears. You tried pushing him away from you, but to no avail. You dropped your hands down to your sides. "That's a good girl." He brought his lips to your cheek kissed down to your jaw line. You could feel him smirk against your neck as a sigh escaped from your lips. His breath made the hairs on your skin stand up. He brought his lips to your other cheek and left a trail of kisses until he reached the edge of your lips. You were already panting heavily, as you weren't used to being this close to the opposite sex. You never really did anything with your past boyfriend, which is why he left you for another girl. "Is this kitten a little worked up?" You hated him teasing you like he was. He was just about to go in for another round, but then you heard a voice call your name. You realized who it was instantly.

"Joh-" You started to scream, but was interrupted by a hand covering your mouth.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You naughty little kitten. Do I need to teach you a lesson?" Your eyes widened at his comment and you struggled to get out of his grasp. "It's no use, kitten." He paused as you continued struggling. "Don't tell me I need to use a leash on you."

"Get away from her!" You turned your head and saw John pointing a gun at Moriarty.

"I can't, she's on my lap."

"Stop it! I know you're holding her there! Let her go!"

Moriarty stayed still for a moment, but turned to you and obliged. You got off of him and were about to run to John when Moriarty grabbed you from behind. "Let me go!" You screamed.

"Your hair smells great, what shampoo do you use?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Don't be like this, kitten. I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"Oh really? I guess I should be angry more often, then."

He shook his head and brought his lips to your ear. He whispered, "This won't be the last time I see you, kitten." He kissed your cheek and let you go.

You ran over to John as he asked you, "All you alright?"

"I think so." You and John looked back over to where Moriarty was standing, but by then he was gone.

You and John arrived back at Baker Street to find Sherlock pacing around the flat. He saw you and John enter through the door and exclaimed, "Where were you?"

"What do you mean, I told you we were going out to eat and run a few errands." John replied.

"Yes, and even doing those things would have had you back half an hour ago!"

"We just…ran into someone."

Sherlock looked at you and instantly knew who it was. "Did he do anything to you?"

"He just…kissed me a little."

"Damn it, John! Why didn't you do something!?"

"I did, thank you very much!"

"Well I guess you didn't try very hard!"

"Guys, please." Sherlock turned to you and nodded his head. "Would you like some tea?"

_**Sherlock's POV**_

_'Damn it, why aren't they back? They should be back by now. Something must have happened! I should have gone with them!' _All of a sudden, the door swung open and John and (Y/N) walked through it shortly after. "Where were you?" I questioned.

"What do you mean, I told you we were going out to eat and run a few errands." John replied.

"Yes, and even doing those things would have had you back half an hour ago!"

"We just…ran into someone." Ran into someone. I looked over at (Y/N) and when I saw the expression on her face, I knew just who they ran into. _'God damn it, Moriarty! Why her? Couldn't you have chosen someone else?'_

"Did he do anything to you?"

"He just…kissed me a little." _'Kissed her? Why didn't John do something?'_

"Damn it, John! Why didn't you do something!?"

"I did, thank you very much!"

"Well I guess you didn't try very hard!" I was so angry. I was ready to punch John in the face for not protecting (Y/N)…

"Guys, please." '_(Y/N)…'_

I turned to (Y/N) and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

_'My precious (Y/N)…'_


	3. Unexpected Favors

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Favors**

You opened your eyes as you heard a loud beeping ring through your ears. You got up and turned you alarm clock off and headed downstairs. When you went into the kitchen, you were expecting to find Mrs. Hudson there cleaning, but instead found Sherlock making breakfast.

"Sherlock?"

He jumped back and looked at you in shock, but calmly replied, "Hello, (Y/N)."

You walked over to him. "Are you-"

"Making breakfast? Yes. Go sit down over by John."

You turned around and looked at John, who currently looked as surprised as you were. "Don't ask, just do it." You pulled out a chair and sat down and a few minutes later, breakfast was served on the table.

Sherlock sat down and asked, "So, how is it?"

"Well, um…it's good. But why?"

"Why not, John?"  
>"You never make breakfast."<p>

"Sherlock, it's wonderful!" You gasped in shock.

"Thank you, (Y/N). I thought I'd make you guys something in return for putting up with me."

"It's lovely, Sherlock." Just then, the phone rang, startling all of you. You got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, (Y/N)." A familiar voice welcomed.

"Hey Molly."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me."

"Sure." You put down the phone and finished your breakfast with Sherlock and John. You went upstairs and by the time you took a shower and got ready, Molly was already at the door.

"Hey, Molly." You answered as you opened the door. "John, Sherlock! I'm leaving!" You called out as you closed the door behind you.

"So, where are we going?"

"I thought that since you're always doing things for me, I would do something in return."

"Aw, you don't have to you know!"

"I do. And I came to the conclusion that I would take you out shopping and pay for something that you really want."

"Molly-" You started.

"Don't worry about it!" You stopped arguing, realizing that your fruitless attempts were no use.

_**~~Time Skip Brought To You By Many Favors!~~**_

You spent a lot of time with Molly at the mall. You didn't realize it was even evening until you both got outside. You took a cab back to the flat and plopped down on Sherlock's couch when you came in.

"I presume you are tired."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." He stared at you. "Sorry, just a little exhausted."

"I will make you some tea, then."

Sherlock went into the kitchen and starting brewing up some tea as John walked through the door. "Hey, (Y/N). I thought I heard you come in." John took a seat next to you.

Sherlock walked in with three cups of tea and sat them down on the table. He walked over and picked up his violin and started playing. You didn't tell him, but you just absolutely loved to hear him play it. Once he was finished playing it, he asked you if you wanted to eat dinner.

"Yeah, sure. Why are you going to cook again?"

"I was thinking that you could help me." You nodded your head and headed towards the kitchen with Sherlock.

You prepared everything to make (Insert food here) and all there was to do was wait for it to cook in the oven.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"…" He paused for a moment before speaking, "…You don't like Moriarty, right?"

Your eyes widened at the sudden comment. _'No way. Is Sherlock…jealous?' _You shook your head in reply. "No, of course not. …He scares me."

"Good, I'm relieved." You leaned over and hugged Sherlock. At first he was tense, but loosened up to the hug and embraced you. John then walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa, what did I miss? Are you guys going out or something?"

You and Sherlock unlocked yourselves from each others' arms and awkwardly rubbed the back of your heads. "No, we were just…" You stuttered.

Sherlock coughed. You looked over and noticed that he was blushing. "We…weren't. I…didn't-"

"Alright, alright. Sorry for interrupting your little cute moment." The oven beeped, signifying that dinner was finished cooking. You got it out and John prepared the table for you guys to eat on. Dinner ended up being quiet, as you guys didn't have anything to talk about.

_**~~Time Skip Brought To You By Sherlock x Reader Moments!~~**_

Sherlock and John went out to complete some errands, while you decided you would stay in your flat. The only problem is that you were now bored out of your mind. It was dark outside, but you felt like talking a walk.

_'I can take care of myself if something happens.'_ You thought to yourself. You had taken fighting classes at a young age, so you knew how to defend yourself.

You grabbed your coat and headed out the door. You thought about how your life was going at the moment, and you concluded that you wouldn't trade it for anything else. As you were thinking, your mind just so happened to stumble upon Moriarty.

The problem was that you didn't know _what _to think of him. He was scary and frightening and he was a criminal mastermind. That's what you thought in your head, but you weren't sure what your heart felt. He seemed to take quite a liking to you, and you had to admit he was handsome.

You were so busy day dreaming that you didn't realize where you were. You found out that you had gotten lost.

"Well this is just great!" You angrily yelled down the alleyway. "Because this was such a grea-" You were interrupted when a hand grabbed covered your mouth. You felt whoever was grabbing you pull you back somewhere. You heard a door open behind you and the figure pushed you into what appeared to be a limo. When everything stopped spinning, you saw the door close and lock in front of you. You turned your head to see someone of whom you did not want to see…

"Hello, _kitten._"


	4. An Unexpected Lime

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Lime**

You heard a door open behind you and the figure pushed you into what appeared to be a limo. When everything stopped spinning, you saw the door close and lock in front of you. You turned your head to see someone of whom you did not want to see…

"Hello, _kitten_."

Your eyes widened in fright. The very man who you were just thinking about was sitting right before you. You turned to the door next to you and tried to open it, but only to find it jammed in place.

"It's no use."

You started to sob and cried, "Why do you-"

"Don't do that, love. It doesn't work on me."

You were shocked. _'How did he figure it out?' _You thought. Since you were a girl, you had learnt how to cry on demand, and it worked on everybody. Everyone except for Sherlock and Moriarty.

All of a sudden, you felt yourself being pushed down against the seat of the limo.

"W-what are you d-doing?" You stuttered.

"I thought that whilst you are here, we would _have a little fun_." Your eyes widened again. You tried struggling, but that resulted in him pushing you down even harder. You were skeptical about disobeying him, for he scared you too much.

"Please, sto-." You started, but were interrupted as Moriarty started kissing your neck. You knew there was nothing you could do now, as whenever you tried to speak you would be interrupted by him kissing you. You tried biting your lip to suppress the moans, but Moriarty responded by nibbling gently.

He laughed darkly and said, "Say my name."

"Moriarty…"

"Oh, sweetheart. Why so formal?"

"…Jim…"

"_That's a good girl._" He went back to kissing your neck until sighed as he found your sweet spot. He started sucking and biting on it, making you let out a small moan. He grinned once again, and moved his hands down to your stomach. Before he could pull your shirt up, you grabbed his arms to stop him from doing so. He annoyingly sighed, "I really don't want to have to tie you up, love." You paused, but let go of his arms. He lifted your shirt up just enough to expose your stomach. "Now let's see if this _kitten can purr…" _He seductively whispered into your ear. He moved his lips to your stomach. He kissed the top part of your stomach, and started to move down towards your pants. When he kissed at at the bottom of your stomach, he was surprised that you didn't let out a moan. "Someone wants to be a bit _tenacious,_ don't you think?" He pulled your top off, revealing your (b/c) bra. He kissed your chest as he rubbed his hands across your stomach. You didn't want to give him what he wanted to hear.

"Ahhhhh~!" You moaned as he rocked himself against you.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He continued to rub himself against you and kiss your chest. You were focusing on not trying to moan so much that you didn't feel his reach behind you and unlatch your bra. You blushed madly and covered your chest as your bra fell on the floor. He pouted, but grinned as he thought of an idea. He wrapped his arms around your back and readjusted himself. He brought your leg around his waist and teased you, which you didn't like at all.

"Jim, please stop teasing me, Ahhhhh~!"

"Show me."

"…" You blushed even harder and removed your arms from your chest, but looked away as you did so. Even when you were looking away, you knew he was grinning.

He brought his mouth to your breast and started kissing it and nibbling on it, while continuing to buck into you. "_Purr for me, kitten._" He lustfully pleaded into your ear.

You wrapped your arms around his head and tangled your hands in his hair. "Ahhhhh, mmmmmmhhhh~!"

He played around with your breasts some more, then went back to sucking and biting your neck, then went back to your stomach again, each time getting more and more pleasuring. By the time he was done playing around, you were panting and sweating, whilst he wasn't breathing hard at all. He pressed his lips against yours, taking you by surprise. You continued to mess with his hair as you kissed him back. He sucked on your bottom lip, wanting entrance. You decided you would get revenge by playing with him. He grunted in annoyance and suddenly slammed himself hard onto you. You gasped, giving him the chance to insert his tongue into your mouth. He smirked and moved his hands down to the top of your pants and started to unbutton them.

You squeaked in surprise, "Jim!"

"Oh, don't tell me…" Your confused look told him to explain more. "Girls always say, 'I'm not ready yet' or something like that. They turn me on and then boom! Total cock block."

"…I'm sorry, it's just…I've never…" You started to tear up, and this time for real.

He kissed your tears and the next thing he said surprised you, "I won't actually do anything to you, if you don't want…but _at least _let me take off your pants. They must be uncomfortable in this small space." You nodded, and he took them off and tossed them on the floor as well. He got back on top of you and was just about to go in for more, but a familiar ringtone rang through the limo. He rolled his eyes and was just about to click the "Ignore" button, but when he saw who it was he changed his mind.

"Hello?" He asked in an annoyed tone. He mouthed the words "Sorry" to you.

"Yes…yes…of course. Alright." He hung up the phone and you could tell he wasn't very happy. He put rubbed his head, as if he was trying to get rid of a headache. "I'm sorry. It's…important."

You nodded and he got off of you. He handed you back your clothes and you rushed to try and put them back on.

The limo stopped in front of Baker Street and you said goodbye to Moriarty. He looked angry, and you thought it best to not talk to him, but you couldn't help but feel bad. So before you got out of the car, you pressed you lips against his. He was shocked, but kissed you back. You stopped when you ran out of air.

"I'll see you again, you know."

"Yeah, I know…I just feel bad about not…" He nodded and fixed your hair before giving you a last peck on the lips. You got out of the limo and waved.

When you got into Baker Street, you were surprised not to find anybody greet you at the door. You knocked on Sherlock's door before opening it, to find Sherlock, John and Mrs. Hudson gathered around, worried.

_'Oh no! How long was I gone?' _You checked your watch to find that it was almost 11:00 pm. You had left the flat at 8:30 pm.

"Oh my god!" John exclaimed as he walked up to you and hugged you.

"We thought you might have gotten kidnapped or something." Mrs. Hudson told you.

"I just went out for a walk, and got lost."

"We're glad to hear that." Mrs. Hudson assured you. Sherlock coughed interrupting your guys' conversation and John and Mrs. Hudson awkwardly left the room.

"Look, I'm-" You were interrupted when Sherlock hugged you close to him.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N). I should have stayed here."

"What are you-"

"I can see the hickeys on your neck, (Y/N). I know you were with _him._" You closed your eyes and hugged Sherlock back.

_'Please, (Y/N). Be safe…' _Sherlock thought.

You got ready for bed, and that night you couldn't stop thinking about how you truly felt about Moriarty. In truth, you still weren't even sure.


	5. Unexpected Letters

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Letters**

You woke up one morning to the sun blinding your eyes. It had been a few days since the incident with Moriarty. You took the covers off and started to head off to the bathroom. You saw a letter on the table in your living area. It was clearly addressed to you. You tore open the letter and it read,

"Dear My Sweet Kitten,

I enjoyed our last meet-up together. Hopefully we can do it again sometime, without being so rudely interrupted. Anyways, I wanted to inform you that there is a ball coming up. You know what means~! If you weren't already going with someone (not to mention Sherlock), I was wondering if you would care to go with me. I won't be able to visit you in person for a little while so if you would like to go, please send me a reply letter. Address is attached. Love you, my sweet~!

Love,

_Jim Moriarty_"

You giggled to yourself. You were so happy that he had asked you to go. Nobody really asked you to go to dances with them. No guys, at least. You grabbed a pen and paper and wrote,

"Dear Jim,

I would be glad to go with you. There's just one problem: I don't exactly know how to dance. I guess I'll see you soon then?

Love,

(F/N) (L/N)"

You found an envelope in one of your drawers. You wrote the address that he gave you on it and rushed downstairs to put it in the mailbox before anyone noticed. You then ran back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed for the day.

You went back downstairs to find Mrs. Hudson cleaning up Sherlock's place a little. She noticed you standing in the doorway and told you that Sherlock and John had gone out already. You decided that you too would go out and do some errands.

_**~~Time Skip Brought To You By Moriarty's Smexiness!~~**_

You got back to the flat at around five o'clock. When you walked through the door you just remembered that you needed a dress for the ball. You were about to go back up to your flat to get some money, until Mrs. Hudson handed you a letter and a big box. You took the letter and package and walked back into your flat.

_'Wow that was fast…' _You thought to yourself. You opened the letter and this time it read,

"Dear My Love,

I'm sure you'll need a dress for the ball. Don't worry about the dancing. I'll stop by sometime before the ball and teach you. I can't wait, kitten~! ;)

Love,

_Jim Moriarty_"

You opened the box and you found a beautiful (F/C) ball gown. You held it in front of you and were surprised to find it was your size. You smiled. But you still weren't sure of whom Moriarty truly was. He was a great criminal mastermind who strikes fear into the hearts of others that needed to be caught. Yet he was so loving and caring towards you. Why?

You jumped as you heard a door open and slam shut moments later. You heard voices downstairs and presumed Sherlock and John were home. You frantically gathered up the letters and the dress and put them away. You didn't want Sherlock finding out that you were hanging out with Moriarty. You weren't sure of how he would react.

You went down the stairs, and sure enough, Sherlock and John were there.

"Hey, you guys are back!"

"Oh, hey (Y/N)." John replied.

"Ah, (Y/N), it's Christmas!" He speed-walked over to you and planted a kiss on your cheek and you blushed. "We solved two crimes today!"

"We? More like _you._"

"Oh, shut up John! I was just trying to give you some credit. Anyways, to celebrate I thought we'd go out for dinner tonight!" Everyone looked at Sherlock skeptically, but nevertheless got ready to eat dinner.

When you, Sherlock and John walked into the restaurant, a waiter greeted Sherlock and asked him what the basic questions like, "How many are there today?". The waiter showed you guys to your table and you sat down. Sherlock was having trouble ordering, so John helped him out. You looked around as people entered the restaurant. You were about to look back over at Sherlock, until you saw someone of whom you recognized. You couldn't help but watch as the man he was with, whom you presumed to be a businessman, talked to one of the waiters.

Moriarty started looking around as well, and eventually spotted you. He smirked as you waved shyly at him.

"(Y/N)!" John called.

"Huh?" You turned around and saw the waiter asking to take your order. You told him what you wanted and he walked off towards the kitchen.

Sherlock and John were too busy talking about some case that you had no interest in, so you were bored. Suddenly, you felt a hand stroke across your back and put something in your pocket. You reached into it and pulled out a napkin that had some writing on it.

"That guy left, so if you're bored you can always come and hang out with me. ;)" You smiled and put the napkin back into your pocket.

"Hey, uh…I'm just going to go to the bathroom, alright?" Sherlock and John nodded and you walked around to try and find where Moriarty was sitting. You felt a hand tap you on the shoulder and he lead you to a corner where Moriarty was sitting. He looked up at the waiter and ordered some sort of wine. He motioned for you to sit down across from him.

"Hey, glad you could join me." You sighed as he stroke your hair behind your ear. He then took your hand and kissed it.

_'He's such a gentleman…' _You thought. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Clearing up some loose ends with someone. You?"

"Sherlock wanted to celebrate solving two cases in one day."  
>"You looked bored."<p>

"Usually I love hearing him talk about cases that he's solved, but today I just wasn't interested. I'm not really sure why."

"Do you think it has something to do with me?"

"…Maybe…" He smirked and leaned in to kiss you, but was interrupted by someone coughing. The waiter poured some wine into both of your glasses. "What kind of wine is this?"

"It's a kind of Chardonnay."

"It's nice."

"Yes. If there are some things I know how to pick out, they are outfits, wine…" He brought his hand up to your cheek and continued, "…and women."

You blushed, knowing that he was referring to you. "You really do know the right things to say to make a woman blush."

He brought his mouth to your ear and seductively whispered, "And moan."

"Shut up, we're in a restaurant!"

"But you have to admit that it's true." He brought his face back so he could look at you. He stroked your cheek and started to lean in. You leaned in towards him until your lips interlocked. Once you parted, he asked, "Well, if Sherlock's stories bore you so much now, would you like to hear about my great achievements as a criminal?" So Moriarty told you about some of his great adventures, and you two laughed together over wine. Suddenly you realized that you were gone for nearly two hours when you told Sherlock and John that you were going to the bathroom.

"God damn it, I have to go! I'm so sorry!"

He pouted and got up and wrapped his arms around your waist. "They've already left."

"…What!?"

"Yeah, they left about twenty minutes ago. When I went to ask the waiter to bring us some more wine, I saw them leave. At least let me take you home. It's not safe for a girl to be wondering the streets alone at night."

"Alright."

Moriarty paid the bill and he walked you home. When you got about a block away, you told him that you shouldn't be seen with him. He nodded in agreement and gave you one last kiss before leaving.

"I'll pick you up in a couple of days so we can practice dancing!" He called out to you.

"Alright!"  
>"I'll be there fairly early, so make sure that you're ready!"<p>

You walked back to the flat and tried to sneak in. You closed the door behind you and started to make your way up the stairs to your flat. You figured that everyone would be asleep by now, so you could worry about explaining in the morning. Once you got past Sherlock's flat, you let out a deep sigh, thinking that you were safe. You tried unlocking the door to your flat, and to your surprise, it was unlocked. You walked in and set your stuff down. You thought that you had just forgotten to lock your door before you left. You walked into your living area to find Sherlock sitting on your couch, reading a book.

You jumped back in shock and exclaimed, "Sherlock! Wasn't expect-"

"Expecting me to be here? I asked Mrs. Hudson for the extra key to your flat." He held up the key beside him. His tone of voice sounded like he was angry.

"Look, Sherlock. I was on my way back from the bathroom, and I ran into someone who I hadn't seen in a long time."

"And a few days ago is considered a long time now, is it?"

"What do you-"

"You were with Moriarty. I know when you lie to me, (Y/N)." He looked at you with a disappointed look in his eyes. You walked over to Sherlock, and carefully wrapped your arms around him. "You love him, don't you (Y/N)?"

"…I don't know…"

"…" You just stayed there, hugging Sherlock for what seemed like hours. You made you guys some hot tea and asked him about the cases. He told you about what he had solved, but this time you were more interested.

In the middle of talking, Sherlock noticed that you had fallen asleep on his lap. He brought you to your bed and tucked you in, and left you to sleep in peace. _'I guess there's nothing else I can do. I love you, (Y/N). And that's why I am going to let you choose your own path.' _


	6. An Unexpected Ball

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Ball**

Your alarm clock woke you from your precious slumber yet again. You looked over at the clock and noticed that it was only 7:00 am. You wondered why you had set it to a much earlier time than usual. You then remembered that Moriarty was coming to pick you up to teach you how to dance. You rushed out of your bed and did your daily routine: had some tea, took a shower, and got dressed. You decided that you would wear something a little different and do your hair.

"Hey John." You greeted when you walked into Sherlock's flat.

"Hey (Y/N). You're up quite early, aren't you?" John looked away from his newspaper and looked at you in shock, "Wow, you look nice today. Are you going out somewhere special?"

"No, just thought I'd mix it up a bit. I accidently set my clock to the wrong time." Sherlock coughed as he walked into the room. "Hey, Sherlock. Don't worry, I didn't forget about you."

"Good." He smiled and gave you a hug. "John and I are going to check out a case in a few minutes, would you like to come?"

"No, sorry. I would love to, but I can't today. I thought I'd do some errands."

Sherlock and John got ready and left for the day. You decided to talk with Mrs. Hudson for a little while. At 7:25, you heard a knock at the door.

"I've got it." You got up and opened the door to find a weird looking man standing on the front step. "Um…may I help you?" You asked. He stared at you and you looked around him to find Moriarty standing in front of a limo door, motioning you in. "Goodbye, Mrs. Hudson! If Sherlock and John come back, tell them I left to do some errands!" You stepped out and closed the door behind you. You walked past the mysterious man and stood next to Moriarty. He opened the limo door for you and climbed in after you.

"Hello, _kitten._" Before you got the chance to respond, he pressed his lips against yours in a hurried fashion. You kissed him back, but eventually you had to part away from him for air.

"Wow that was…"

He smirked and laughed. He leaned over towards you and nibbled on your neck. He left a trail of kisses across your neck and on your jaw line. He went back to pressing his lips against yours minutes after. He played around with you some more before you arrived at your destination. He helped you out of the limo and you found yourself in front of a large building. He led you inside and you were amazed at the grandness of the building.

"This place is huge!" Your voice echoed throughout the room.

"I thought you'd like it." He held your hand in his and took you to the center of the room. He snapped and music started playing.

"Oh, no…I already told you that I can't dance at all."

"Yes, and I'm going to teach you. The best way to teach someone how to dance is to have them do it themselves." So Moriarty started to lead and you stumbled many times. He helped you back up, and continued to lead you. Not even ten minutes later, you had mastered the basics. "See? I told you." Moriarty taught you more complicated dances, and you became a pro in no time.

Whilst you were in the middle of dancing, Moriarty pulled you closer to him so your chests were right up against each other. He placed his forehead against yours and closed his eyes, and you did the same. All of a sudden, he picked you up and next thing you knew, you were sitting on his lap.

"W-what are you doing?" You stuttered.

"What do you think?" He smirked and moved his hands to a low spot on your waist.

"J-Jim!" He started kissing your neck again and moved his hands across your body as he did so. When he was finished, you were on the floor with your shirt off and him on top of you. He pushed himself up and helped you up afterwards. You slipped your shirt back on and followed him out to the limo.

He apologized that he couldn't stay with you any longer when you arrived in front of Baker Street. You thanked him for the dancing lessons and gave him a peck on the lips. He told you that he would pick you up that Friday night for the ball. You got out of the car and headed inside the flat complex. You looked at the clock and saw that it was only midday and you had a lot of time to waste until Friday.

_**~~Time Skip Brought To You By Moriarty's Awesomeness!~~**_

You counted each day until Friday finally arrived. You had asked Sherlock if he was going to the ball and he said it wasn't his kind of thing and that he and John had some cases to work on. You took a shower and got changed into the beautiful dress Moriarty had gotten you. You did your hair in the most intricate way that you could, and decided it would have to do. It was 6:00 pm when you had finally finished getting ready. Your only challenge now was getting out without being caught. When you were in the middle of planning a way out, you heard a rock bang against your window.

You opened the window and saw Moriarty down below in a tuxedo, his hair combed back in a neat fashion, waving to you.

"Hello kitten~!"

"Shhhhh! Be quiet!"

"You mean you haven't told them yet!?"

"Shut up! I'll meet you down there in a minute!" He gave you a thumbs up and you rolled your eyes. You got your keys and started down the stairs very quietly. You heard everyone talking downstairs, so you were pretty sure you could get passed unnoticed. Just as you were about to open the door, you heard a cough behind you.

"You're going to leave without giving me a hug?" You turned around to see Sherlock standing behind you. "Yeah, I know you're going to the ball with _him._"

"You're okay with it?"

"…" He was silent for a moment. "You are able to choose whichever path you want. Just…be careful, alright?" You nodded and planted a kiss on your forehead.

"Don't tell John and Mrs. Hudson yet. I still haven't made up my mind."

"Alright." He turned to leave.

"And Sherlock?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

You opened the door and headed around the back and found Moriarty, with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"It's about time you got down here. 'I'll be down there in a minute!'" He said, mimicking your voice.

"I ran into Sherlock on my way out." He rolled his eyes and stomped back over to you. He held his arm out and you interlocked your arm with his. He led you into a limo.

When you got to the ball, you were astonished at all of the nicely dressed people there.

"Have you never been to a ball before?"

"No, no one has ever asked me." You replied shyly.

"What!?" He put on a look of surprise. "Well, obviously guys don't have good taste in women anymore."

You giggled and pushed on his arm. "Stop it! You're making me blush!"

"I'm succeeding, then?"

He led you inside the building and you looked around. Moriarty got you and him some wine. You drank and chatted for a while, until he pulled you and got you to dance with him. Whilst you two were dancing, a woman with blonde hair came up to Moriarty and asked if they could dance with him. You had a disappointed look on your face, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist the offer. She was much prettier than you. But to your surprise, he told her to back off and that he was already with someone.

He noticed the shocked look on your face and told you, "I may like women, but I would _never _betray one for another. Plus, she wasn't even _a quarter _as beautiful as you are." You blushed and looked away from him. He responded by turning your head, forcing you to look at him. "You _are _beautiful, you know." You grabbed onto his tuxedo in embarrassment. He smiled and moved his hands down to your waist.

Many other women also came up to him, but he always replied with the same response. Eventually, he grew tired of them coming up to him, so he told you that he'd be right back. You looked around to see where he went, but you couldn't find him anywhere. All of a sudden, the music stopped and a voice came echoing through the microphone.  
>"Hello ladies!" You gasped as you saw Moriarty up on the stage. You thought to yourself, <em>'What the hell is he doing!?' <em>"So which one of you would like to dance with me?" He looked around. "(Y/N), I should see your hand up." He smirked as you raised your hand up in the air. "I pick…" He pointed to everyone on the left side of the room, "none of you…" Every girl on the left side sighed and moved away. He then pointed to the right side of the room and said, "none of you, either…" Every girl on the right side did the same thing as the girls on the left side of the room. All of the girls that were left in the middle squealed in delight. He pointed his finger straight at the girls behind you. They squealed, thinking that he was picking them. "…and none of you." They grunted and moved back as well. He jumped off of the stage and walked towards you. He took your hand that was raised and put it in his own. "I want none of you asking me to dance with me again because the answer will always be no. You know why? Because this girl right here is mine! And none of you could _ever _measure up to her! Do you understand me!?" All of the girls stepped back in fear of the man. You, however, looked into his eyes and he looked into yours. "This girl is mine, even if she doesn't think so. So who's planning on dancing with me now?" You raised you hand and he smiled. "That's my girl." He winked at you. He set the microphone down and danced with you for the rest of the night. You knew that you wouldn't ever forget this moment with him.


	7. Unexpectedly Sneaking

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Sneaking**

You giggled as you thought about the previous night you spent with Moriarty. You were so happy to find out that he wanted you and only you. You were currently sitting in your flat watching your favorite show when you heard something hit your window. You got up to go and open the window and when you looked down below, you saw Moriarty standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing how my _kitten _was doing."

"I thought you were too _busy_!"

He smirked and to your surprise, started climbing up to your window. You stepped back as he climbed through. He closed the window behind him and walked towards you as you kept on backing away. You eventually backed up to the edge of the couch and suddenly he had you beneath him on it. He kissed your lips until you ran out of breath.

"Who says I don't have time to visit my kitten, mmh?"

"You." He leaned in to kiss you some more, but then there was a knock at your door.

"(Y/N)! Are you ready to go?" John called from outside the door.

"To where?"

"Sherlock wanted you to come and help with a case today. You promised him that you would go."

You just remembered that, and pushed Moriarty off of you. He grunted in annoyance as you responded, "Alright, just give me a minute!" You heard John walk down the stairs.

"I have to go, I did promise Sherlock."

"But I came all the way just to see you."

"You can wait a little longer, can't you?"

"…I had to make rearrangements to see you…"

"If you could now, you can later as well."

"So you're putting your friend in front of your _boyfriend_?" Your eyes widened. You had never heard him call him your boyfriend before. "What? You didn't think that we were dating?" He got up and wrapped him arms around your waist and pulled you towards him. "Of course we're dating, you're my _kitten_." You blushed as he stroked your back.

"(Y/N)!"

"I have to go. Listen, come back tonight and I'll make it up to you." You winked at him.

"You'd better." He smirked and pecked your lips and made his way over to the window. You opened the door and headed down the stairs to find John and Sherlock impatiently waiting for you.]

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad that you decided to come." Sherlock took your arm in his and lead you out the door.

_**~~Time Skip Brought To You By The Consulting Criminal!~~**_

You spent the entire day solving a crime with Sherlock and John. You guys went out for dinner afterwards as well. When you got back into your flat, you ended up collapsing on the couch. Then you heard something drop in the kitchen. You grabbed an umbrella and carefully suck into the kitchen. When you walked in, you saw someone organizing some papers that were scattered around. You hit them with your umbrella, but when you heard a familiar Irish accent, you instantly regretted your actions.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were some criminal that broke in!"

"Well, technically I _am _a criminal that broke in!"

"…Not to me, you're not…" You shyly responded.

He looked up at you and said, "Honey, you've got a lot to learn about me."

You frowned and rubbed his head. "What do you mean? You're always such a gentleman."

He had a serious looking expression on his face and you moved your hand away from him. "I'm not a good guy, and I never will be. Just remember that, for your safety will depend on it." His emotion quickly changed from one of seriousness to one of goofiness in a second. "And you call that 'making it up to me?'"

"I'm sorry, I-" Moriarty grabbed your wrists and pushed you down onto the table. He pressed his finger against your lips and shushed you. He leaned down and kissed your lips playfully. You guys made-out on the table for a while, then he picked you up and carried you to your bedroom.

He took most of your clothes off, leaving you in your bra and underwear. He kissed you across your body, but stopped as he heard peaceful breathing. He looked at you and noticed you were sleeping.

He smiled and whispered, "You're so adorable…" He tucked you in and quietly left the flat through the window.

You opened your eyes to find yourself in only your undergarments. You looked around and noticed a note on your bedside table. It read:

"Dear kitten, I'll be seeing you soon. –JM" You giggled and got dressed for the day.

The day ended up being just a normal, boring day. At around 8:00, you realized that you needed to pick up something from the store. You headed out and got what you needed. On the way home, you decided that you would take a shortcut to avoid the rain as best as you could. The only problem was that this shortcut involved walking through an alleyway.

As you were walking, you heard someone walk up behind you.

"Hey babe, you look pretty hot tonight." You tried to ignore him and keep walking, but he persisted. "Hey, come on!" He pushed you against the wall of the alley and started kissing you all over. He unbuttoned your shirt and threw it on the ground. He went back for more and gave you a dirty grin whenever you moaned. He smelt of alcohol, and you were sure you could kick him in the balls and get away, but you knew that you couldn't outrun him. You looked around to see if anyone was around that could help you, but you saw no one. The man was about to unlatch your bra until you heard your savior.

"Get away from her."

"Yeah? And just what are you going to do-" He stopped and froze when he saw who it was. He let go of you and apologized and took off sprinting.

Moriarty picked up your shirt and threw it to you. "Thanks." You said as you put you started buttoning your shirt.  
>"You should be more careful."<p>

You nodded. "Hey Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you could walk me home?"

"Of course." He looked over at you and noticed that you were having trouble buttoning your shirt up. He grunted in annoyance and walked over to help you. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I have you." He looked up at you and smiled.

"You do." He kissed you and you blushed. He took your hand in his and went on to walk you home.

Once you got in front of Baker Street, Moriarty was about to leave, but you spoke up and said, "Why was that man so afraid of you?"

He stopped and paused for a moment. He finally spoke up, but when he did, he didn't sound himself. At least not the Moriarty you thought you had known. "I told you…I'm not a good guy." He walked off without even giving you a kiss goodbye.

That night whilst you lied in bed, you tried to comprehend who Moriarty truly was. But every time you came to a conclusion, there was something always contradicting it. It seemed that the more you hung out with Moriarty, the more he confused you.


	8. Unexpectedly Ignored

**Chapter 8: Unexpectedly Ignored**

You shot up from your bed from having been woken up from a nightmare. You had dreamt about Moriarty's dark side that you were just recently exposed to. You got up and got some tea to help get rid of the headache you now had. Whilst you were making your tea, you heard a knock at your door.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here?" You asked as you opened your door.

"I was wondering if you were okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you came home last night and you didn't say hi. I was worried about you."

"Thank you, but I'm alright. I was just really tired, that's all."

"So…would you like to help out with another case today?"

"Sure, why not? Just let me get ready first."  
>Sherlock nodded and ten minutes later, you were downstairs ready for another case to solve.<p>

You didn't get back to the flat until late that night, so you collapsed on your couch once again. You then thought about Moriarty and hoped that would come and visit you. But sadly, the time never came.

Over the next few days, you saw no sign of Moriarty whatsoever. He never came to visit you, and you never bumped into him on the street either. You started to get worried that he didn't want to see you anymore, and you grew sad. You didn't understand how you truly felt about Moriarty, but you knew in your heart that you had fallen for the consulting criminal. But still he never came.

One day, you went to the bookstore to pick up an interesting novel to read. You headed straight over to the mystery section, since that's what you felt like reading that day. You spun around to look at the books on the shelves behind you, and when you did, you caught a glimpse of someone of whom you hadn't seen in what felt like a long time. You were about to go up to him and say hello, but you stopped as soon as you saw who he was with. He was with a woman. Your heart sank in your chest as you saw him wrap his arm around her waist.

She had her hair tied up into a bun, and you could tell she was wearing a lot of makeup. She had the entire getup, the lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, foundation, blush, etc. She wore a short dress, obviously trying to turn Moriarty on.

You were so distracted that you didn't notice them coming your way. You quickly hid behind one of the book shelves to stop yourself from being seen. They walked past the mystery section and sat down at a table. You peered around the shelf and you saw them laughing and talking, just like you Moriarty used to do. You then realized that he was just using you for his own purposes.

At that point, you couldn't take it you ran out of the bookstore, not even caring about not bringing a book home with you. Your eyes watered up and you ran back to the flat as fast as you could, not even bothering to take a taxi.

You burst through the doors to Baker Street and ran upstairs to your flat. You guessed that nobody would be home this early in the afternoon.

You were proven wrong when you heard a knock on your door. "(Y/N)?" You didn't feel like talking to anyone at that time, not even Sherlock.

Sherlock tried turning to knob, but you had locked the door. Next minute, he had gotten a key and burst into your flat. He saw you lying on the couch and called your name, but you didn't respond. You instead pulled the blankets over your head. Sherlock sat down next to you and started stroking your back, trying his best to calm you down. He got up and made some tea for the both of you. He eventually got you to sit up and drink the tea.

"Tell me what happened, (Y/N)." He told you as he pulled you into a hug.

You sniffed. You didn't want to tell him, because you knew he would tell you something like, 'See? What did I tell you?'.

"Please, (Y/N)…"

"M-Moriarty…I saw him at t-the bookstore w-with another w-woman…" You managed to croak out. You braced yourself for what was about to come, but you were surprised when you didn't hear what you thought you'd hear.

"That bastard. I swear…" He gripped you closer to him. "(Y/N), I'm so sorry…I should have protected you more."

You leaned in to him and whispered, "Thank you, Sherlock…" What he did next surprised you. He pressed his lips against yours.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" He apologized when he had realized what he'd done.  
>"No, it's…alright…" You blushed. Only now did you realize that he had loved you all this time. You both ended up just sitting there all night, hugging each other tight. When he heard peaceful breathing, he tucked you in to your bed and left your flat. Sherlock sighed to himself as he closed the door behind him. "I wish I could have her, but <em>he <em>has already taken her heart. And he hasn't just taken it, he's _crushed _it."

He walked down the stairs back to his flat, knowing in his mind that he would never be able to forgive Moriarty for what he had done.

_**~~Time Skip Brought To You By SherlockxReader!~~**_

When you got up, you noticed that somebody was making breakfast downstairs. You rushed down the stairs to find Sherlock cooking breakfast.

"Hey Sherlock."

"Hey." You gave Sherlock a hug and he asked, "You feeling any better?"

"A little. I should have expected it coming…"

"No, you shouldn't have." John walked in, wondering what was going on. Sherlock looked at you and you nodded back at him. Sherlock told John what was going on being you and Moriarty. You looked over at him and he seemed to be very angry. He walked over towards you and suddenly hugged you.

"It's okay. Sherlock and I will always be with you. Won't we, Sherlock?" Sherlock nodded and joined you in for the hug. You thought that it was weird for Sherlock to be acting like this. Nobody would ever find him so…_comforting. _But nevertheless, you were glad he was able to act in that way around you. You just wish that you could love Sherlock back, but Moriarty had made a move before Sherlock. Now you found yourself wishing that Sherlock had made the first move. Sherlock jumped as he remembered about breakfast. John helped you set the table. You all sat down and enjoyed a nice meal together, just like you used to.

You decided that you would go out to clear your head a little bit. You walked around, and you stopped in front of the park where you had first met John.

_**~~Flashback!~~**_

_ You were running, trying to get back to your flat before the rain started pouring down so heavy. You were so busy concentrating on running that you accidentally bumped into someone._

_"Oh, I am so sorry!" You helped the man up. You noticed that he had a cane with him._

_"It's alright! I should have been watching where I was going!" _

_"No, I should have." _

_"No, really." He looked you into your eye and you saw a friendly look, but at the same time you saw a man who had just been through a great war. "So where are you heading to in a rush?"_

_"I was just trying to get back to my flat before the rain started pouring down heavily. You?"_

_"Same here. Hey, would you like to get some coffee or something until the rain stops?"_

_"Sure."_

_"It's John Watson, by the way." He held out his hand for you to shake it._

_You shook his hand as you replied, "(F/N) (L/N)."_

_ John took you out for coffee and walked you home that day. He told you that he hoped to see you again. About a month later, Sherlock ended up wanting a flat mate. As luck would have it, John was a possible candidate. The day that Mike brought in John, you instantly greeted him. Sherlock looked confused and you explained to him how you had met the man. John became Sherlock's flat mate and just as John had said it, you saw each other again._

_**~~End of Flashback!~~**_

A tear fell from your eye as you thought about the good times the three of you shared. You longed for those days to come back, but you knew they never would. Your life was changed forever. There was nothing you could ever do to change the past. But you could do something to change the future. And that's exactly what you planned on doing. Just living a relatively normal life with John and Sherlock again. Not getting involved with criminals again. Who knew, maybe you'd even fall for Sherlock eventually. _After all, that's what your heart longed for._


	9. An Unexpected Explanation

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Explanation**

You ended up avoiding Moriarty. Although, you were upset that he didn't even try to contact you at all. John went out on a case for Sherlock whilst he was taking a shower. John and Sherlock chatted over webcam and Sherlock was deciding if it was a valid case. All of a sudden, some men burst through Sherlock's flat and took him to the palace. Over at the crime scene where John was at, a helicopter took him to the palace as well. Currently, you were sitting in your flat waiting for them to come back.

You heard a door open and voices converse together. You ran down the stairs to find out what happened. Sherlock and John told you that they were requested to find "the woman". You asked them if you could go with them and they said yes. Sherlock called a cab and you were on your way.

A little while later, the car stopped in front of a street.

"Are we here?" John asked as Sherlock lead you guys to an alley.

"Two streets away, but this will do."

"For what?"

Sherlock gestured to his cheek. "Punch me in the face."

"Punch you?"

"Yes. Punch me, in the face. Didn't you hear me?"

"I always hear 'punch me in the face' when you're speaking, but it's usually sub-text." You laughed at John's comment.

"Oh, for God's sakes." Sherlock suddenly punched John in the face. John fell back, but recovered and punched Sherlock.

"Ow."

"Thank you. That was…that was…" John then turned back to punch Sherlock in the stomach. John wrapped his arm around Sherlock's neck and tried to choke him. "Okay! I think we're done now, John." "You want to remember, Sherlock: I was a soldier. I killed people."

"I had bad days!" You ended up having to tear them apart from each other. You, John, and Sherlock walked up to the front door of the house. Sherlock told the person behind the door a lie and she decided to let you guys in. She gestured Sherlock into the front room and told John where the first-aid kit was. You decided that you would follow John.

You talked with John and he told you that his plan was to start the fire alarm. You wanted to check on Sherlock and you opened the door to the front room to find Sherlock with a woman. The woman was naked, standing in front of him. But that wasn't your problem. Your problem was that it was the woman of whom you saw Moriarty with.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No, no go ahead and sit down…" Clearly she was annoyed. You wanted to just murder her right there on the spot, which you didn't want to do that to very many people. But she was the one responsible for breaking your heart-no, Moriarty was. But if she hadn't come into his life, it wouldn't have happened. Sherlock noticed the look on your face and was even more confused than he was currently, if that was even possible. You sat down next to Sherlock. You glared at her. "What's with the bad look? Oh, wait a minute…friends with the infamous Sherlock Holmes, hating me as soon as you saw me. You're Jim's girlfriend, right?"

"Ex." You corrected.  
>"What? He seemed to take a great liking to you, he won't be very happy when he finds out you're breaking up with him."<p>

"Oh yeah? I thought going out with a slut was enough information to break up."

"Me and him? Oh, no. He's not my kind of guy; he doesn't really like me anyways. I don't know where you got that idea from."

"He had his arm around you at the bookstore."

"Oh, then? Didn't you see? He only brought me there to make it seem like he was being nice. He gave me a good threat after we sat down." She paused and looked you up and down. "Perhaps we've gotten on wrong terms. Irene Adler." She extended her hand out to you.

You took it and shook it. "(F/N) (L/N)" Sherlock looked confused as you two shook hands.

"What, jealous that I made friends with your crush?"

"She's not my crush."

"Well, the fact that you responded immediately shows that you like her." She winked at you. You thought that she wasn't as bad as you thought. Just then, John walked into the room.

"Oh, um… could you put something on, please? Err, anything at all?"

"Why? Are you feeling exposed?"

Sherlock stood up. "I don't think John knows where to look." He tried to give his coat to her. She walked up to John and he looked away awkwardly.

"No, I think he knows exactly where."

She took the coat from Sherlock and put it on. "I'm not sure about you."

"If I wanted to look at naked women I'd borrow John's laptop."

"You do borrow my laptop."

"I confiscate it."

Sherlock, John and Irene talked for a while about the case. Some guys also barged in and a whole entire shooting fiasco occurred. Irene ended up beating up Sherlock and taking her phone from him and running off.

You got back to the flat and put Sherlock in the bed to rest. You walked back up to your flat and were about to sit down on the couch when you noticed a letter on your table. You knew who it was from; looking at the envelope it was in. You opened it and it read,

"Dear (Y/N)," Just by reading the first line, you knew it wasn't going to be a _friendly_ letter. You continued reading,  
>"I talked with Irene earlier. She told me that you were going to break up with me." <em>'Oh, just what I need, Irene telling him only half of the truth.'<em> "I am very disappointed in you…" The next sentence you read sent a shiver down your spine, "The next time I see you, (Y/N), _you won't be very pleased._"

"Hello, (Y/N)." You jumped, thinking that Moriarty was behind you. But you turned around to see Irene by your window.

"Why did you tell him that-?"

She shrugged. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Really? How is _this _helping me?"

She looked at you, and it was a look that you weren't expecting. "I want you to see Moriarty for who he truly is." You looked at her confused and she added, "The time will come when you see why people are scared of him, (Y/N). You've only seen a very slim part of who he is." She opened up your hand and she placed something in it. She left started climbing through the window. You looked down in your hand and you saw a black rose with a note attached. "He told me to deliver it to you as a warning." And with that, she was gone as fast as she had come. You opened the noted and your eyes widened in shock as you saw what was written.

_"Welcome to the Battlefield. –JM"_ The message was written in blood.


	10. An Unexpected Capture

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Capture**

You were unsettled after you had read the note. You screamed in terror and Sherlock had come running up to your flat to see what had happened. He looked at the note and he promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to you. You nodded, and hugged him close to you for comfort.

You awoke the next morning to hear men arguing downstairs. You walked into Sherlock's flat to find Mycroft Holmes harping on Sherlock about something. Mycroft stopped once he saw Sherlock looking at you.

"Good morning, (Y/N)." Sherlock greeted.

"Hello, Sherlock, Mycroft."

He smiled and replied, "Hello, (Y/N). It's nice to see you again."

Sherlock groaned. All of a sudden, an orgasmic female sigh filled the room. You blushed, "T-that wasn't…"

"No, text." Sherlock responded. Mycroft and Sherlock argued some more as John joined in. Mycroft got a phone call that he had to take and left the room.

"Why does your phone make that noise?"

"What noise?"

"_That _noise-the one it just made."

"It's a text alert. It means I got a text."

"Hmm. Your texts don't usually make that noise."

"Well, somebody got hold of the phone and apparently, as a joke, personalized their text alert noise."

"Hmm. So every time they text you..." As if right on cure, the phone sighed again.

"It would seem so."

"Could you turn that phone down a bit? At my time of life, it's..."

"I'm wondering who could have got hold of your phone, because it would have been in your coat, wouldn't it?"

"I'll leave you to your deductions."

John smiled. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Where do you get that idea?" My croft walked back into the room and told Sherlock that Irene was no longer any of his business. Sherlock only responded by arguing back at him. Mycroft left and said his goodbyes.

Time had passed and before you knew it, it was already Christmas. Sherlock "hosted" a party at his flat. Molly, Lestrade, Jeanette and even Mycroft came. Sherlock ended up getting another text and left the room. You were saddened that Sherlock would rather speak to Irene Adler than spend Christmas with all of his family and "friends".

The new came soon after-Irene Adler was dead. Sherlock was sad and heartbroken, and in your heart you felt jealous. One day, John came back and secretly told you that Irene was, in fact, very alive. Sherlock ended up solving the entire case with "the woman" and saved her from being executed.

You went out one day to get some fresh air. You wound up at the building where Moriarty had taught you how to dance. You didn't exactly know why you went there, but you did. You walked into the building, and saw that it was still as beautiful as you had last seen it. Next thing you knew, everything went black.

You awoke to find yourself cuffed to a metal gate inside what looked like to be a computer room. When your vision returned to its normal state, you saw a bunch of men huddled around a table arguing. They turned and noticed that you were awake. One of the men, who had messy hair and wore a sweat-shirt, came up to you.

"So you're (F/N) (L/N). We've heard a lot about you. Gee, the boss sure took a liking to you. It's sure a shame that you had to go to waste." Your eyes widened. Were they talking about Moriarty? He continued, "The boss offered us a lot of money to go and get you for him. He was too busy to go himself, and _didn't want to waste his time on useless things._" You were enraged. You kicked the man in the knee and he backed away. "Why you little!" He slapped you. You were started crying, you just wanted Sherlock next to you again. The men all laughed at your weak condition. You looked around to spot anything that you could use to help you get away. You noticed that the man that slapped you also had the keys.

"Hey, you! Come over here!" He walked over and once he got close enough, you kicked him in the balls. You used your foot to bring the keys up to your hands and unlocked the cuffs binding you to the metal. You grabbed the crowbar that was on the table nearby and fought the men off. You ran as fast as you could until you bumped into someone. You started to apologize, and you looked up to see Irene. Her eyes widened and she grabbed your hand and led you outside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Some guys kidnapped me and told me that their boss told them to do it."

"…That boss would happen to be Moriarty." She lead you to a cab and said her goodbyes, as she was going away and never returning after she had cleared some things up.

You rode in the cab back to Baker Street. Sherlock and John greeted you, but when Sherlock noticed the scars on your body, he questioned you. You explained to him what had happened, and he apologized to you about not protecting you.

**Irene's POV**

I watched as the cab drove (Y/N) away. I wasn't really sure why I was being so nice to her. After all, she was supposed to be my enemy. I guess I didn't want her to go into the Battlefield. I sighed as I knew what was awaiting me. The things that I had to clear up before I left. The unfinished business with Moriarty.

I walked into the building where I was told to meet him.

"Hello, Irene."

"Hello, Jim."

"That's boss to you."

"What, I've been demoted?"

"You know exactly what." Just then, one of the guys that kidnapped (Y/N) burst in.

"Boss!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"She escaped sir."

"What?"

"Your girlfriend, sir. She tricked us and she escaped."

"Can you guys handle _anything?_"

"Sir, she escaped with Irene Adler." My eyes widened. Moriarty turned to me and I knew that he was angry. He told the man to leave. _Crack. _He cracked his neck and started cracking his fingers. _Crack._

**Your POV**

You clung to yourself that night. You heard a sudden bang in the middle of the night and rushed to see what had happened. You looked out of your window, but you unfortunately couldn't see anything. You ran down the stairs and around back. You looked around, but you still couldn't see anything. You turned around to head back to your flat, but instead an expression of horror crossed your face. You couldn't move your body. You couldn't even open your mouth to scream. On the wall, there was blood scatted everywhere, and body parts spread out. There was a message written in the person's blood on the wall.

_"This is what happens when people disobey me. –JM_

_P.S. The mess belongs to Irene."_

You jumped up from your bed, panting and sweating. You jumped when you heard a bang outside. You were skeptical about going out there after your dream, but you shrugged it off eventually.

You looked around and to your relief, you didn't see anything. You were about to head back to your flat until you heard someone come up behind you. And for the second time that day, you were unconscious.

You awoke to hear familiar voices talking. You couldn't make them out. After everything had stopped being blurry, you realized that you were lying down; tied up and gagged. You looked at the men. They were the men that had originally captured you. They were talking over a woman who was tied to the chair that was in front of them. The woman in the chair was Irene.

"Irene!" She looked up at you and was about to say something, but stopped, as her expression changed was a look of horror. You were confused, and then you realized that she saw something behind you. You turned your head slowly and your own face had also turned into a look of horror. There wasn't _something _behind you, there was _someone. _Someone of whom was not too pleased to see you.

He growled, "Hello, (Y/N)."


	11. An Unexpected Punishment

**Chapter 11: An Unexpected Punishment**

He growled, "Hello, (Y/N)." That was the last thing that you heard before you were knocked out.

When you came to your senses, you noticed that you were in a different room. There were no longer any men chatting and arguing. Irene was no longer there to give you a sense of hope. It was so silent that you could hear your own heartbeat. You were the only person there, or so you thought. You tried wriggling out of the rope's grasp, but it was useless.

Then you heard a voice behind you, "You truly do want to make me angry, don't you?" You rolled over to find Moriarty sitting on a table. The table had different assortments of knives and other weapons scattered across it. Moriarty was currently wiping a knife clean with a handkerchief. You tried to plead for him to stop, but you couldn't because of the cloth wrapped around your mouth. "First you plan to break-up with me, then you avoid me, and then you run away from me. _Tsk tsk tsk._" You shook your head, trying to tell him that you didn't want to break up with him. Tears formed in your eyes. He walked over to you, the knife still in hand, and crouched in front of your lying position. He cocked his head to the side, before placing the knife against your cheek. He made a slit and blood drew out. Your head throbbed in pain from everyone knocking you out multiple times. He pulled down the cloth from your mouth and you let out a deep sigh.

You screamed, "Please, don't! I didn't want to-"

He placed his finger against your lips and shushed you. You looked up at him and you saw that he looked angry, vicious, and revengeful. But at the same time, you also saw the he looked sad, regretful, and heartbroken. Just like yourself when you thought that Moriarty was going out with Irene. You started to cry, for you were scared for your life. You didn't want him to hurt you.

He started cutting you in various places. He soon got bored and moved onto other torture weapons. You noticed that he got bored of all of those as well. By the time he had gone through all of them, you had scratches and blood was dripping down your body. You thought he was done until he pulled out a gun on you. Your eyes widened in shock and you closed your eyes. You waited for him to shoot you, but the time never came. You opened your eyes to see him shaking. He dropped the gun and smashed his hand against the table.

"Damn it! I am Jim Moriarty…Jim Moriarty! The most brilliant criminal in London and yet, I can't even shoot a useless girl!" You felt relieved, yet, in another way you also felt bad for him. Whilst he was cutting you, some of the rope had been loosened so you could easily wriggle out. You stood up once you had gotten yourself free. You quickly picked up the gun and ran out of the door. You ran down the stairs, but there were men there, so you ran back up. You ran up until you saw a door, and you burst through it. You ended up on the roof of the building. You ran to the middle of the space and groaned in defeat. You heard a door open and close behind you. You turned around and aimed the gun at Moriarty. He raised his arms up.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot." He walked towards you. "Don't…"

"Shoot me, go ahead. I'm not afraid." You placed your finger on the trigger and started to pull it back, but hesitated. You didn't know why you couldn't do it. He had tortured you and hurt you. No, you knew, but you didn't want to admit it. You couldn't do it because _you had fallen for him long ago._ You took the ammo out of the gun and threw the gun in the opposite of where you threw the ammo. You looked at Moriarty.

"There, see? I can't do it either." He had a surprised look on his face.

"And you know why I can't do it? I can't do it because you stole my heart." He continued to walk towards you until your faces were only inches apart. "That's right-I fell for Jim Moriarty! I'll say it, I will. _I love you._" Then there was no longer a gap between the two of you. He pressed his lips against yours in a hurried fashion. He parted from you, only to place his forehead against yours.

He cupped your face and asked, "If you have loved me, why did you do those things that upset me so."

"Whilst I was at the bookstore, I saw you with Irene and I thought that you were in a relationship with her. You didn't contact me for a while, so I thought you didn't care about me-or, you never did."

"What do you mean, I sent you letters and everything."  
>"I didn't get them… Although, Sherlock does tend to keep some of my mail sometimes…" You sniffed. He pulled back and stared at you. He wiped your tears away.<p>

"I never wanted to hurt you like I did today. I just have some anger issues that are in need of taking care of."

"I think I could help with that." You both smiled.

"(Y/N)." He looked serious now. "I knew who you were even before I knew Molly. I heard about you being close to Sherlock, and I did some research. I originally planned to be with you, just so I could get close to Sherlock. But as I started being around you, I realized that that was no longer the case. I never really actually loved any woman in my life; that is until you came along. That's right-I fell for (F/N) (L/N). I'll say it, I will. _I love you, (Y/N)_." You pulled him in for another kiss. Your eyes watered up, and you cried tears of joy. He picked you up and carried you down the stairs and out of the building. He got a cab and told him to drive to the nearest hotel. The cab stopped in front of a large, grand building. He bought a room for the two of you to share that night.

You walked into the room, and it was magnificent. You could never afford anything like it-you could just barely afford to live in Baker Street. Giant windows surrounded the room, and the city light shined beneath you. Moriarty came up behind you and hugged your waist from behind. He kissed your neck.

"Sherlock won't mind, will he?"

"Nah, probably not. I'll just tell him I spent the night with Molly. Plus, I don't really want to deal with coming up with a lie to tell Sherlock. I don't think I would be able to make it to the shower in time."

He smirked. "Shower?" You blushed, knowing what he was implying. "Come on, _kitten_… I told you that I wouldn't do anything to you unless you wanted me to." He purred. You couldn't say no, so you agreed to let him take a shower with you.

You sighed, "That was so refreshing…" As you walked into the bedroom, with Moriarty following behind. "Oh! I didn't bring any extra clothes…"

"Do you really need any?"

"Jim!"

"You can borrow some of mine." He helped you get dressed. You both decided that you would have (Favorite kind of food) that night. You were just glad that he loved you, and only you. You had a feeling that things would get better now, at least for a little while. You chatted and laughed with Moriarty over dinner, and you cuddled up next to him as you watched a movie. You fell asleep before the movie ended, and he carried you to the bedroom. He cuddled next to you under the warm covers. He thought you were fast asleep so he whispered, "I love you so much, (Y/N)…" He kissed your forehead.

"…I love you too, Jim." He smiled and you drifted off in his arms.


	12. An Unexpected Outing

**Chapter 12: An Unexpected Outing**

You awoke to find yourself alone in a bed that you didn't recognize. You sat up, and remembered the previous night that you had spent with Moriarty. You looked around, but you couldn't see him anywhere. You got out of the bed, and walked around the hotel room, but you couldn't find him anywhere. You came to the conclusion that he had run off like he always did. You walked into the kitchen, and to your surprise, found Moriarty cooking up something. He didn't notice you at first, but eventually noticed your shocked form and smiled.

"Hello, kitten. It's about time that you woke up. Sit down." You complied, pulling a chair out and taking a seat. He made you a cup of coffee and placed it on the table, and went back to cooking, but not before giving you a kiss. Soon after, he was done cooking, and he sat down next to you and ate with you.

"So...you're still here?" You asked him as he just finished cleaning up everything.

"It would be rude to just leave you here on your own."

"You had no problem doing it before. So, why now?"

He turned to you and looked you in your eyes. He wrapped his arms around your waist and nibbled at your neck, causing you to let out a small sigh. He smirked, as usual, and brought his face to look at yours. "I miss you, that's why. And if you feel like I haven't been spending enough time with you, then the only thing I can do is shift my schedule around."

"You did that for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" You kissed him. You gathered the very few items that you brought and got into a limo with Moriarty. When the limo stopped in front of an unfamiliar building, you looked at Moriarty confused. He just smiled and thanked the limo driver and ushered you to get out of the limo. He guided you inside the building.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see." He led you into an elevator, and you saw him press a couple of buttons and scan an ID. Suddenly, a new button on the elevator popped up and he pressed it as he winked back at you. When the elevator finally stopped; Moriarty took your hand in his, and put his finger up to his lips, as if telling you to keep a secret. You and him walked out of the elevator, and low and behold; it was a sight that you had never seen before. It was like a secret hideout; there were weapons on the walls, computers, plans, everything needed to break in somewhere. Moriarty noticed the look of astonishment on your face and leaned down and whispered in your ear, "This is my secret laboratory. Feel free to look around. I have to go to a meeting, but I'll be back; don't worry." He kissed your cheek and disappeared. You had a lot of exploring to do.

A man noticed you wondering, and asked, "You're Moriarty's girlfriend, right? We've heard a lot about you." You nodded, and he showed you around the place. By the time you finished the tour, Moriarty was already looking for you.

"(Y/N)~" He sounded really happy, and when he reached you, he gave you a giant hug.

"So that meeting made you happy, I'm guessing?"

"Of course!" He let go of you. "I get to show you the joyous times of being a criminal; first hand!"

"Wait, what!? You mean…"

"Yeah!"

"Jim! I'm not a criminal! I'm a detective!"

"Correction: you help a detective! Plus, your boyfriend is a criminal, so you should learn how to be one too. You know that Sherlock and John aren't going to allow this to go on forever, right?"

You thought for a moment. He was right; eventually they weren't going to accept it anymore, and it was either Moriarty or them. "Right! So what exactly are we going to do?"

"That's the spirit! We are going to rob a store!"

You sighed. He grabbed your arm and pulled you to a nearby room. "W-what are you doing!?"

"We will rob a store…" He closed the door behind him and pushed you so that you were on top of the table. He climbed over and was above you in an instant. "...but first we have some unfinished business to take care of."

You walked out of the room with your hair all messed up, your shirt crooked, and panting heavily. Moriarty walked beside you as he combed his hair back to its usual state.

"You just have to have your hair perfect, don't you?"

"Always, my dear." He smiled at you. 'This,' you thought, 'is going to be one hell of a ride.' He took you to get a bunch of supplies needed for a proper robbery. You put them on, as Moriarty instructed you to do. By the time it was nightfall, you had already headed off to commit a crime.

"You ready?" Moriarty whispered into your ear.

"Not really."

He chuckled and took a deep breath, "This is going to be much more fun than all of the fun you've ever had in your entire life combined."

Your job was to distract the shop owner long enough so that Moriarty's men could get inside, undetected. You wore a long coat that covered all of your weapons and other devices. You looked over at Moriarty once you had arrived in front of the store.

He nodded, "You'll do fine." He kissed you and you headed out of the van.

You walked into the store, and you noticed that the only people in it were you and the owner. You looked around, seeing what he had. He didn't have much; you wondered why Moriarty had chosen to rob this store. You shrugged as you took a bag of chips off of the shelf. You walked up to the counter and decided that you needed to have a conversation with the man.

"So...um...this store. There aren't very many people here; why is that?"

"Usually there are more people here, but it's late at night."

"I see…" You "accidently" moved your arm so that a pot on the counter would "accidently" fall. "I am so sorry!"

"It's quite alright; it was an old pot anyways. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine…" He knelt down to help you clean it up. You turned your head and saw one of the men give you a signal. You pulled a pistol out of your jacket pocket and held it towards the owner. He looked up, and his eyes widened in horror. "Don't scream, or make any hostile actions; or I am obliged to put a bullet in your head." He nodded and carefully stood up. Moriarty's men came out of their hiding places and came up beside you.

"Get all of the money out of register, and she won't shoot you." The owner nodded and hurried to get the money out of the cash register. He piled it all up into the bags that Moriarty's men had brought.

"That's all of it, please don't shoo-" The man put a bullet in the owner's head.

"What was that for!? You promised him his life!" You yelled.

"I didn't promise him his life, promised him that you wouldn't shoot him. It's the way life works, sweetheart." He and the other guys picked up the bags, and began heading out the door. You followed closely behind. When you were outside, you could hear police sirens in the distance, getting closer by each incoming second. The van quickly drove up in front of the store, and all of you got in. You were about to sit down, until you were suddenly pulled into someone's lap.

"So, kitten...how was it~?"

"It wasn't boring, I'll tell you that."

"Oh, I can give you something that's a lot more fun than that~" Moriarty purred into your ear.

You blushed and punched Moriarty in the arm. "Shut up!"

He chuckled and shrugged, "It's just how I am, honey."

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in three weeks, I was off in Alabama for Christmas. I should be back to updating every night, though! I'm so sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~


	13. An Unexpected Robbery

**Chapter 13: An Unexpected Robbery**

You no longer had a frown on your face. You always had a smile; as you knew that you wouldn't trade your life for any other. You had friends, lots of fun, and even a boyfriend to share your love with. You loved it all. You loved living in 221 Baker Street.

One day, when you were watching one of John's shows with him and Sherlock. Sherlock got bored and switched the channel to the news.

"Hey!"  
>"You're the only one who actually likes watching that, John. The tele is for sharing." The two men were arguing with you in between them, but you were too busy focusing what was going on in the news.<p>

"Shut up!" You yelled suddenly, making Sherlock and John shut their mouths. They watched just as intently as you were.

The news announcer then spoke something that you were not expecting to hear. "Recently, there has been a robbery. A man by the name of _Jim Moriarty _broke into the Tower of London to steal the Crown Jewels. He also somehow managed to break into the Bank of England and Pentonville Prison just by using some lines of computer code." You were shocked at what Moriarty had accomplished. The TV showed a clip of the Police stuffing Moriarty into a car. Just before he went in, he smirked and winked at the camera.

"Looks like your boyfriend has caused some trouble." Sherlock mumbled.

The news announcer continued, "This man has officially been named the greatest criminal in history." Sherlock's cell rang throughout the room as the newscast continued. Once he was off the phone, he threw on his jacket and scarf as usual.

"Lestrade wants us at the Tower. You coming, (F/N)? After all, this is _your_ boyfriend." You looked at Sherlock. He was acting different. You remembered that Moriarty had told you that they would eventually not accept you anymore, and you were sad about that day to come. And you were sad that that day was coming up shortly. You just wished that there was some way that you could be with Moriarty, yet be friends with Sherlock and John at the same time.

"Sherlock, shut up. We all know that you like her, and we all feel horrible about her choosing to be with Moriarty. But we can't change that, Sherlock." You looked over at John, and as he looked back at you, you saw a saddened look in his eyes. You grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, John. I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Your eyes started to tear up.

He pulled back and gripped your shoulders. "Don't be, (F/N). Don't be." He wiped the water away from your eyes and kissed your forehead. John helped you up off of the couch and you got your coat on and headed out of the door to get a Taxi.

Not much long after, you arrived at the Tower of London. You went inside and saw Lestrade waiting for you. He showed you the way to the security tape room and showed you the footage. You had to admit to yourself that Moriarty was pretty boss.

"That glass is tougher than anything." Lestrade stated.  
>"Not tougher than crystallized carbon. He used a diamond." Lestrade adjusted the footage to show a front view of Moriarty. He wound the tape backwards, from when he smashed it, and you noticed some words came to form on the glass. Once the tape was wound back enough, you saw the words "Get Sherlock", with a smiley face in the "O" written on the glass. You and John looked at Sherlock, whilst he just looked at the screen.<p>

Sherlock had been called to the trial, and you and John accompanied him. On the way there, John kept on telling Sherlock not to "act clever", or say something that would "get him in trouble". Nevertheless, Sherlock paid no attention to John whatsoever.

When you got to the courthouse, many news reporters stood outside, claiming that it was the "Trial of the Century". You said "good luck" to Sherlock and kissed him on the cheek. You could have sworn that you saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

When you got inside the courtroom, you and John took a seat in the upper area of the court. Sherlock was up front, standing in the witness box. Moriarty was brought in and placed in the dock across from him. You could see that he was chewing gum. Right before the trial started, he looked around the courtroom. You guessed that he was looking for you. When he had found you, he smirked and winked at you. You blushed, and silently waved at him. You mouthed "good luck" to him, even though you knew that he would never get out of this mess. He mouthed "Thanks, but I won't need it" back to you. He continued smirking, and faced the Judge, prepared for what was to come next."

The trial seemed to drag on, and Sherlock was being Sherlock.

"A consulting criminal?" The Prosecuting Barrister asked.

"Yes." Sherlock plainly responded.

"Your words. Can you expand on that answer?"  
>"Jim Moriarty is for hire."<br>"A tradesman?"

"But not the sort who'd fix your heating."  
>"No, the sort who'd plant a bomb or stage an assassination, but I'm sure he'd make a pretty decent job of your boiler." Laughter arose from the court.<br>"Would you describe him as-"  
>"-Leading."<br>"What?"  
>"Can't do that. You're leading the witness. He'll object and the judge will uphold."<br>The Judge sighed, "Mr. Holmes."  
>"Ask me how. <em>How<em> would I describe him? What opinion have I formed of him? Do they not teach you this?"  
>"Mr. Holmes, we're fine without your help."<br>"_How_ would you describe this man – his character?"  
>"First mistake." He looked at Jim. "James Moriarty isn't a man at all – he's a spider; a spider at the centre of a web – a criminal web with a thousand threads and he knows precisely how each and every single one of them dances." Moriarty nodded in approval. They asked how long he had been with Moriarty, and you could tell that Sherlock was about to show off.<br>"Mr. Holmes, that's a matter for the jury."  
>"Oh, really?" John raised his arm to stop Sherlock from what he was about to do. Sherlock turned towards the jury box. He deduced all of them, embarrassing them in front of everyone.<p>

"Keep your answers brief and to the point. Anything else will be treated as contempt. Do you think you could survive for just a few minutes without showing off?" Sherlock paused whilst he thought about the question. He opened his mouth and drew in a breath.

Sherlock ended up getting thrown into a prison cell, and John and you had to bail him out. John and Sherlock argued for the entire ride home, and once they got into the flat as well.

You went up to your flat to retire for the night. When you climbed into bed, you thought about Moriarty. You thought about how you wouldn't be able to hug and kiss him for a long time. You wondered why he had even gotten himself into the mess in the first place. You shrugged, rolling onto your side, and were just about to drift off to sleep when you saw a note on the table next to your bed. You picked it up and it read: "Enjoy the show. I'll see you soon, _kitten_. Don't worry. –JM" You sighed and lied back on your bed. The next day was going to be another eventful one.


	14. An Unexpected King

**Chapter 14: Honey, I'm King**

You sighed as you walked into the courthouse the next day. Sherlock had been banned from going back. John came with you; he wanted to see what would happen himself.

You took a seat next to John in the upper part of the courthouse. Not too long after, Moriarty walked in and stood calmly as he had done at the previous court session.

"Mr. Crayhill, can we have your first witness?" The judge asked.

Moriarty's defending barrister stood up and replied, "Your honor, we are not calling any witnesses." Everyone in the courthouse gasped. _'No witnesses!? There's no way that Moriarty's going to get a plea of Not Guilty at this rate! What does he think he's doing!?'_ You worriedly thought.

"I do not follow. You've entered a plea of Not Guilty."

"Nevertheless, my client is offering no evidence. The defense rests." He sat down. Jim smiled ruefully at the judge, then turned and shrugged at the public gallery. He spotted you and gave you a small, but noticeable, wink in your direction. You mouthed, "What are you doing?" He responded by making a kiss motion with his lips and smirked. He turned back around to face the judge.

The court adjourned at 10:42. You and John waited on a bench together and waited for the judges to make up their minds.

"You don't want him arrested, do you?"

You looked at John, "No, I don't. Not that he doesn't deserve it, but…"

"It's okay." He hugged you. A clerk hurried out of a side room. "That's six minutes."

"Surprised it took them _that_ long, to be honest. There's a queue for the loo." He rushed into the courtroom. You and John braced yourselves before following him in.

"Have you reached a verdict on which you all agree?" The clerk questioned. You gulped.

John took out his phone and dialed Sherlock's number. The phone rang a couple of times before Sherlock picked up the phone.

"Not Guilty. They found him Not Guilty. No defense and Moriarty's walked free. Sherlock. Are you listening? He's out. You _know _he'll be coming after you. Sher-" John slammed the phone shut. "God damn it, Sherlock!" You couldn't believe it. Moriarty had gotten the plea of Not Guilty without any evidence to back him up whatsoever.

**Sherlock's POV**

I got up and made some tea after I hung up with John. I placed the kettle on the table and played my violin until I heard creaking coming from downstairs. _'Moriarty…' _Moriarty pushed the door open and I stopped playing.

"Most people knock. But then you're not most people, I suppose. Kettle's just boiled."

"Johann Sebastian would be appalled." He picked up an apple from the table and started tossing it up into the air. "May I?"

"Please." He sat down in my chair, even though I gestured to John's.

"You know when he was on his death bed, Bach, he heard his son at the piano playing one of his pieces. The boy stopped before he got to the end…"  
>"... and the dying man jumped out of his bed, ran straight to the piano and finished it."<br>"Couldn't cope with an unfinished melody."  
>"Neither can you. That's why you've come."<br>"But be honest: you're just a tiny bit pleased."  
>"What, with the verdict?" I asked as I handed Moriarty a cup of tea.<br>"With _me..._back on the streets."Every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain." Moriarty and I chatted about how he had gotten away with the robbery.  
>"I can open any door anywhere with a few tiny lines of computer code. No such thing as a private bank account now – they're all mine. No such thing as secrecy – I <em>own<em> secrecy. Nuclear codes – I could blow up NATO in alphabetical order. In a world of locked rooms, the man with the key is king; and honey, you should _see_ me in a crown."  
>"You were advertising all the way through the trial. You were showing the world what you can do.<br>"And you were helping. Big client list: rogue governments, intelligence communities ... terrorist cells. They all want me. Suddenly, I'm Mr. Sex."  
>I paused for a moments, pondering over my question, "Why <em>her<em>?"

He looked up at me and chuckled darkly. "Who?"

"You know _exactly_ who."

He smirked. "Why would you care?" I glared at him. "Oh, what's this? Jealousy? You _love _her, don't you? Well, it's a bit too late for that. She loves me, you know. She just thinks of you as a close friend."

I growled, "I'll give you one chance to stay away from her."

He gaped his mouth open, as if he was shocked. "Oh, I'm _so _scared."

"She is everything to me. I think my love for her will stand above your stupid games!"

His expression turned from a playful one to a serious and violent one. "Games? You think I'm just using her for my own games?"

"You wanted to get close to me-"

"Yes, alright. I _originally _intended to use her to get close to you. But that doesn't mean I can't fall in love with her."

"Fall in love? Since when would a criminal bother with love?"

"Since when would a consulting detective bother with love? Listen, you joined in too late. You lost your chance to be with her, so now it's my turn. I decided to use mine wisely." The front door opened and slammed shut as some voices could be heard downstairs. (Y/N) ran up the stairs and burst into the flat, panting.

"(Y/N)?"

"Sherlock,"

Moriarty walked up to her and wrapped his arm around your waist. "Hello, _kitten._" He pecked her cheek and smirked at her. "I told you not to worry about me. We were just talking about you." He quickly sent a glare in my direction.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I guess I'll leave you two to talk then."

"Thank you, I'll be right down." She left the flat and Moriarty faced me.  
>"If you could break any bank, what do you care about the highest bidder?" I changed the topic, trying to lower the intensity of the room.<br>"I don't. I just like to watch them all competing. 'Daddy loves _me_ the best!' Aren't ordinary people adorable? Well, you know: you've got John. I should get myself a livin' one."  
>"Why <em>are<em> you doing all of this?"  
>"It'd be so funny.<br>"You don't want money or power – not really. What is it all for?"

"I want to solve the problem – _our_ problem; the final problem. It's going to start very soon, Sherlock: the fall. But don't be scared. Falling's just like flying, except there's a more permanent destination."

I buttoned up my jacket. "Never liked riddles.

"Learn to. Because I owe you a fall, Sherlock. I ... _owe_ ... you." He walked out and down the stairs. I picked up the apple. Moriarty had carved, "IOU" into it.

**Your POV**

Moriarty walked up to you and grabbed you by the waist.

"Ready to go, love?"

"Yeah." He led you outside and into a limo. "Hey, Jim?"

"Yes~?" He purred into your ear.

"…What were you and Sherlock talking about?"

He chuckled. "About my great plan about the Crown Jewels, the fall…Oh, and I might have mentioned something about how you're mine and that he should back off." You blushed. He smirked and brought his lips to your neck. He left a trail of kissed across your jaw line and down. You couldn't hold back a small moan, but that was all Moriarty needed.

When you got out of the limo, you were panting, your hair was all messed up, as well as your clothes. Moriarty got out behind you, he was holding his suit jacket in his arm, and his shirt was mostly unbuttoned. His hair was a complete mess as well, and his pants were unbuttoned. He lifted you up in his arms and carried you off to the room. You and Moriarty ate dinner and played video games all night, laughing together. When you finally got to bed at around four in the morning, you cuddled next to Moriarty and didn't let go.


	15. An Unexpected Grimm Tale

**Chapter 15: An Unexpected Grimm Tale**

You got home the next day to find Sally, Lestrade, Sherlock, and John talking in the flat.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"A kidnapping." Sherlock answered as you walked into the room.

You rode with Sherlock and went to investigate the kidnapping of the two children. Sherlock got some evidence and you went to Molly's lab. He started examining the evidence with different chemicals, trying to find out what they were. You noticed that he couldn't figure out what the last one was.

"Chalk, asphalt, brick dust, vegetation….what are you?" Molly came up and she and Sherlock had one of _those _conversations again.

"Sherlock." John asked.  
>"Hmm?<br>"This envelope that was in her trunk. There's another one."  
>"What?"<br>"On our doorstep. Found it today."  
>"Yes, and look at that. Exactly the same seal"<br>"Breadcrumbs." Sherlock stated as he emptied out the envelope.  
>"Uh-huh. It was there when I got back."<br>"A little trace of breadcrumbs; hardback copy of fairy tales. Two Children led into the forest by a wicked father follow a little trail of breadcrumbs."  
>"That's "Hansel and Gretel." What sort of kidnapper leaves clues?"<br>SHERLOCK: The sort that likes to boast; the sort that thinks it's all a game. He sat in our flat and he said these exact words to me ...Every fairytales need a good old-fashioned villain. The fifth substance: it's part of the tale." Sherlock went to his microscope. Then he looked up. "The witch's house."

"What?"  
>"The glycerol molecule. PGPR!"<br>"What's that?"  
>Sherlock leapt to his feet. "It's used in making chocolate."<br>Sherlock and John hurried out of the lab, leaving you alone. You walked around and thought, _'Damn it! Why would he just leave me behind like that?'_

**Sherlock's POV**

I hurried out of the building and John ran up to me and asked, "What about (Y/N)? Are we just going to leave her there?"

"Yes."

"This is about Moriarty, isn't it? It's not her fault, Sherlock. She's still our friend!"

"She is dating a kidnapper, John!"  
>"It's love, Sherlock! You can't-"<p>

"Stop love!? John, life isn't like that; if you are dating a bad man, that's your choice!"

"Well, I wouldn't _expect _you to understand!"

"What do you mean!? Just because I'm a high-functioning sociopath means that I can't love anyone!? You know my feeling towards (Y/N), John!"

He rolled his eyes, "Well apparently you don't love her enough!" I punched him. I couldn't take any more of him.  
>"John, you need to wake up!"<p>

"Sherlock! If you loved her, you would understand!" He stood up. "Maybe…just maybe…it's not me that needs to wake up! When was the last time you took a look in the mirror, Sherlock!?"

My mind drew a blank. I didn't know how to respond. I turned away and walked to the taxi. I heard John mutter, "Damn it, Sherlock!" under his breath and he climbed into the car after me.

**Your POV**

You were sick of waiting around any longer, so you took a cab to Scotland Yard and asked where Sherlock was. You stomped into Lestrade's office, where Sherlock, John, and Lestrade were talking. Lestrade looked at you as you coughed. Sherlock turned around and was about to say something until you punched him.

"What the Hell, Sherlock!?" You yelled.

"What is this about?" Lestrade questioned.

"We sort of left her behind. Listen, we're sorry (Y/N), and I know that Sherlock can be a dick, but you don't have to punch him."

"No, it's okay. I…I deserved it." You dashed your head towards him, as did Lestrade and John.  
>"What?" You all said in unison. Just then, Sally walked into the room.<p>

"What you did today, it was amazing."

"Thank you." Sherlock stated.

"Unbelievable." _'Unbelievable, what does she mean?'_ Sherlock glared at her and you, John, and Sherlock left the office. Sherlock forced John to get another cab, but he let you ride in his.

You were riding, and a jewelry ad came on. Sherlock asked the cabbie to turn it off, but he ignored him. The ad continued, but some glitching started to occur. Then a face came on of who you could only recognize as the one and only _Jim Moriarty._

He smiled cheerfully as he said, "Hullo. Are you ready for the story? This is the story of Sir Boast-A-Lot. Sir Boast-a-lot was the bravest and cleverest knight at the Round Table, but soon the other knights began to grow tired of his stories about how brave he was and how many dragons he'd slain…And soon they began to wonder, 'Are Sir Boast-A-Lot's stories even true?'" You and Sherlock's faces intensified, what was he up to? "So one of the knights went to King Arthur and said, 'I don't _believe _Sir Boast-A-Lot's stories. He's just a big old liar who makes things up to make himself look good.' And then even the King began to wonder. But that wasn't the end of of Sir Boast-A-Lot's problem. No. That wasn't the _final_problem. The end."  
>"Stop the cab!" Sherlock yelled, startling you. "Stop the cab!" The cab pulled over to the curb and Sherlock got out. You were about to follow him until the door locked and you couldn't pull it open. Sherlock yelled to the cab driver and questioned him what this was all about.<p>

He turned his head towards Sherlock and you instantaneously recognized the voice. "No charge." And he drove off with Sherlock calling your name behind you.

"Jim! What the Hell, Jim! Stop the cab!" You yelled. "I'm serious, Jim!"

"And what are you going to do to me?" He turned towards you and made a jealous looking face. "You're not cheating on me with Sherlock, are you~? Because if you are…" He trailed off.

"No! I mean-no, I-I'm not."

"Good."

"What are you trying to accomplish, Jim?"

"I'm trying to solve the problem, the _final _problem."

"What's the final problem?"  
>He chuckled and continued to drive off. He eventually stopped the cab in front of a small apartment. He helped you out. "What are we doing here?"<p>

He paused, "Get Sherlock."

"You wrote that on the…"

"I did. By the way, did you like my little _performance~?_" He purred.

"What are you trying to do to Sherlock?"

"The problem." He grabbed your hand and led you into the building. Once you got inside, you saw a woman with red hair.  
>"Who's this?" She asked.<p>

"_This _is my girlfriend."

"Oh! Jim has told me so much about you, (Y/N)~! Or should I say, Richard Brook~?" She giggled.  
>"Richard Brook?"<p>

"You haven't told her about the plan?"

"I was worried that she would tell Sherlock."

"Jim." You looked at him. "What's going to happen to Sherlock?"

He paused and finally replied, "He's going to kill himself."


	16. An Unexpected Fall

**Chapter 16: An Unexpected Fall**

You sniffed, whilst sharing a cup of tea with John.

"Shhhhh, it's okay."

"I just…I just can't believe that they're _both _gone."

"I know, me too."

"What!?"

"Sherlock is going to commit suicide."

"But…but…" Moriarty stopped you by pressing his lips against yours. Once you had calmed down, he explained his entire plan to you.

"Choose a side, (Y/N)."

"What?"

"You can either be on my side or Sherlock's now." You looked down, and your heart raced. You had to choose between your two best friends and the man you loved. You looked back up at him and nodded.

"I understand. I've come this far with you, and I'm not going to turn back now." He smiled at you.

"I'm glad." And he kissed you.

_**~~Time Skip Brought To You By Sherlock's Not Suicide!~~**_

Sherlock and John sat on Kitty's couch. Kitty walked into the room and chatted with Sherlock about her new scoop.

Moriarty, of whom was wearing regular clothes, his hair was messy, and he hadn't shaved. "They didn't have any ground coffee, so I just got normal…" He looked up at Sherlock and stared at him with shock. "You said that they wouldn't find me here. You said that I'd be safe here."  
>"You <em>are<em> safe, Richard. I'm a witness. He wouldn't harm you in front of witnesses."  
>"So <em>that's<em> your source? Moriarty is Richard Brook?!" John questioned.  
>"Of <em>course<em> he's Richard Brook. There _is_ no Moriarty. There never _has_ been." Kitty and Jim argued with Sherlock and John whilst you stayed behind the door, waiting for your signal. Kitty held up fingers showing that it was your cue. You gave your hair one last ruffle and walked out.

"Hey, uh…what are you guys…" You looked up at Sherlock and John, and their expressions turned to a look of horror.

"No….no…not…." Sherlock pleaded.

"(Y/N)…" John started.

"K-kitty…"

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay. They won't harm either of you." You looked over at "Richard" with a worried expression.

"Rich, darling, are you alright?"

He nodded, he was a very good actor. "I-I'm f-fine…" He motioned for you to go towards him, but before you could, John stepped in your way.

"I want you to _explain exactly _what is going on here, (Y/N)!"

You jumped back in fright. "P-please, don't h-hurt me. R-Richard, he…he's an a-actor that S-Sherlock paid t-to pretend to be a c-criminal m-mastermind…please don't hurt u-us…"

"Alright, if he's an actor, who are you?"

"I-I'm h-his girlf-friend. W-when Sherlock t-told R-Richard, I-I came w-with h-him. S-Sherlock a-also t-told me to get in, and h-he w-would pay u-us m-more."

"(Y/N), please, whatever Moriarty is making you do, stop it. Please."

"J-John, I'm sorry, I am so sorry." You buried your face in your hands.

"(Y/N)." You felt a pair of hands grip your shoulders. "Please, I know that you love him, but you don't have to do this."

You pushed him away from you and screamed, "Get away from me!" You thought that you were playing your part fairly well. Sherlock yelled at "Richard" some more, and he grabbed your arm and you two bolted out of the window upstairs. You ran, and as you did, you two were laughing. After all, he had just fooled London. You two ran and got a hotel room. You held Moriarty close to you that night; the next day was going to be an eventful one.

Sherlock had messaged Moriarty to meet him on the Hospital rooftop; and Jim went there to meet him. However, you were worried when you looked up at the two. What if the plan didn't work? You told yourself to calm down; that was until you heard a gunshot. Your eyes widened as you saw Sherlock still standing, but you couldn't see Moriarty. Had Moriarty shot himself? No, no…he couldn't have.

You saw Sherlock talking on the phone with whom you presumed to be John. John ran out of a cab and looked up at Sherlock. You ran up next to him, and he looked at you. Sherlock was crying, and when he saw you; his face saddened. John handed nodded and handed you the phone.

"Sherlock?"

"(Y/N)…"

"Sherlock, please…please…" You sniffed.

"You know that I have to do this, (Y/N)."

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I…just…I…" You started to cry.

"Don't cry over me."

"…Is…is he dead?"

"…yes." He dropped the phone and he fell.

You sniffed, whilst sharing a cup of tea with John.

"Shhhhh, it's okay."

"I just…I just can't believe that they're _both _gone."

"I know, me too."


	17. An Unexpected Love

**Chapter 17: An Unexpected Love**

It had been two years since you had last seen Moriarty. Sherlock had come back; John got married. You became friends with the two again, but your heart had a missing gap that would never be truly filled again. Moriarty's death saddened you deeply. You missed him so much.

Sherlock had proposed that you go and spend Christmas with him. Of course, it wasn't a normal one. Sherlock ended up poisoning the entire family so that he could get out and solve another case. He brought you and John along with him, and it started to feel like old times, even though you encountered a creep.

Except for the fact that Sherlock was on his way to be executed. John and you walked up to Sherlock, of whom was standing in front of the plane that would take him to his death. John and Sherlock said their goodbyes, and John left you alone with Sherlock to say yours.

"Hey Sherlock." You greeted.

Sherlock smiled at you and leaned forward to plant a small kiss on your lips. You blushed. "I've been waiting to do that for forever. I thought now would be a good time, since I'm going to die for real this time."

Your eyes watered. You already lost Moriarty and Sherlock once. You didn't want to lose him again. He wiped the tear from your face. You hugged him, and stayed like that for a while. Soon, it was time for Sherlock to go, and he placed one last kiss on your forehead. With that, he was gone.

You walked over to John and Mary and hugged them both. Mycroft had climbed into his car, but soon came back out, to you, John, and Mary's surprise. He motioned for you to go over there. You walked over and the three of your guys' eyes widened in shock as a repeating "Did you miss me?" played over and over again on the small screen. That wasn't what shocked you, however. It was the fact that Moriarty's face was on the screen.

Mycroft called Sherlock, and his execution was cancelled. Mary and John talked about how it wasn't possible that Moriarty was back. Your heart raced; there was a chance that you could mend your broken heart.

You snuck into a nearby car and drove back to London. You needed to find him, but you had no clue of how you would. You tried checking every alleyway, every building that you thought that he could have been in, but all of those attempts were fruitless.

You were walking down an alleyway, discouraged. You felt a hand tighten around your mouth and throw you into what appeared to be a limo…a very similar limo. _'Moriarty's limo!'_ You thought. You looked around, trying to find him. You threw your head back and when your eyes met someone's, your mouth curved into a smile.

He chuckled and smirked. "It looks like an angel has fallen into my lap."

You blushed and smiled. "Why?"

He brushed your hair back, and ignored your question as he kissed your lips in a very passionate way. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. It felt so good to be kissing your love once again.

"It's so nice to see you again, _kitten…_" He purred into your ear as he pushed you back onto the seat, leaving you beneath him.

NOTE: This is the LAST chapter of this story for the time being. This is where Sherlock left off, and I don't want to add my own theory in unless it is the actual thing that will happen in Sherlock. I just don't want to write something that is false. When Sherlock season 4 comes out and Moriarty is revealed, I will then and ONLY THEN continue this series. However, if you WANT me to write more Moriarty x Reader, I was thinking about doing a Sherlock characters x Reader oneshot series sometime in the future, and I can add him in it if you want. But that won't be for a long time. I loved writing this series, and thank you for reading~


End file.
